Core Component B: Data Core The goal of the Data Core is to ensure that the conceptual links across the four projects are converted into a process of data collection and manipulation that enables accurate measurement of the variables of interest. The primary functions of the Data Core are to acquire the necessary databases and provide the technical expertise needed to create the derived variables used in the primary analyses. In conjunction with the Steering Committee, the Data Core will: acquire data from multiple sources (HealthPages, General Motors/NCQA, Interstudy, MEDSTAT, Westlaw, Lexis/Nexis, BNA Health Report, Duke University Advertising Arch9ives, Burelle's, AIS, MEPS, CSHSC); perform a variety of linkages between databases; provide access to existing in-house databases (ARF, AHA, purchaser coalition data); derived new variables from several of the datasets and link these to specific MSAs or states; offer statistical consulting to and perform statistical analyses for each of the projects; collaborate with the Center for Studying Health System Change and individual project leaders to create 'portraits' of specific MSAs; provide data support in the preparation of research reports and publications. Harold S. Luft will direct the Data Core and will chair the Steering Committee, which will include the four Project Leaders and John R. C. Wheeler, who heads the UM Data Core component.